fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Craig Morris
Summary Craig Morris is one of the escapees of Elkatraz Island Prison, and practically the leader of the group even though he did say it is uncertain. He is the one in the group who make the pans of most of their long-way problems practically the eldest in the group, a year older than Owen. He is an American - quarter french but can’t speak it though he can do a pretty good impression of common french-folk. Background His past background so far has been ignored due to his fugitive files all clustered in with hundreds of them that no-law enforcement even pays attention to who he is, some even forgot about what he did in the past, right know he is known for being a Builder he is quite skilled in building furniture, Devices and sometimes even airborne planes, though Note; this takes time. Relationships/Friends * Owen Walker - One Of The First people he met in elkatraz prison even cellmates they have a good bond together, even sometimes calling each other “Bro” or “Brother” * Austin Williams - One Of the people that helped him with a major problem during the great Escape Of Elkatraz. * Alex West - They cooperated well in elkatraz, even now they are good friends. * Liam Smith * Harper Morgan * Miles Anderson Personality He has a Friend-like personality often trusting really, he does joke from time to time but overall he is trying to be honest to lessen suspicion. At other times he is more of a Try-Hard as sometimes he tries desperately to win an online Game such as GTA V, Fortnite and sometimes even Minecraft Servers. Normally he has an honest and Approachable personality. Another side of his personality is his dislike/Hate to a young-adult Indians as some can be clever-Scammers, Whenever talking to one or even talking about one, he is often in a serious and Angry Tone, Though he can go harsh and even joke In dark humour about Indian Scammers. Appearance He wears a Grey Sleeveless Jacket Over a Forest-Camo T-Shirt, his hair seems fuzzy but normal, his eyes are Golden Similar to those of Jiles Jones However they might have some kind of a connection as Jiles Encountered Craig Before But Just back up until he is completely engulfed by the fog until he is gone. He wears Grey Jeans and Black Shoes, he has a scar on the right side of his face similar to a machete-slash but he never explained what and when was that From. He often has a Shovel behind his back which he says for people he wants to knock out but not kill. Personal Stats Alignment: Lawful Neutral (Previously), Inbetween Neutral Good and Chaotic Good Name: Craig Morris, Cray (Owen and Austin’s Nickname) Age: 36 Gender: Male Classification: Heist Member, PvP Pro Occupation: Heist Crew Member Dislikes: Indian/IRS Scammers, Pepsi, Vampires, Raccoons Height: 5’10 Themes: Jerk It Out Status: Alive Notes: * For some unknown reason he often Or always Misspeaks a few different words, (Such Pancakes to “Puncakes”, or Nancy to “Nazi”) * He Has Severe ”Sanguivoriphobia” (Fear Of Vampires) Known Vehicles: * Wrangler - The Wrangler is a Modified Darkish-Grey 6-Seater Jeep Wrangler. The Engine has its noise reduced (Courtesy of Jonathan Morrow) To strengthen the Spying Capabilities Of The Jeep. It has been weaponized by 4 Driver & Passenger Controlled Rapid-Fire guns located behind the Headlights and Tail-lights, its Top Speed is approximately 200 Mph. * Vertigo - is Slightly Altered Bell Boeing V-22 Osprey, The Name of the Plane was chosen by Craig as a Play on the word “Vertical” and “Going” for its VTOL capabilities. He also noted that the symptom “Vertigo” can actually be assimilated with nausea, and the aircraft can be capable of doing so by Doing “Relentless Stunts.” Combat Stats Tier: 10-A, 9-B to High 8-C with weapons and Vehicles Powers And Abilities Possibly Superhuman Physical Characteristics (Survived a barrage of bullets one time, easily beat-Down a Head Club Bouncer Who provoked and confused him for someone else), Weapon Mastery (He is very skilled at melee Combat he mostly uses a machete or axe, sometimes even just simple knives.), Fire Manipulation (He has his own Homemade but powerful Flamethrower), Resistance to Fire (he seems to be born with a strange ability making him unable to feel The pain of Fire not even his skin burns), likely Immortality (Type 2), Night-Vision (He has Edited Gucci Shades he often keeps atop of his head that when being used he can see through dark areas, like its day), likely Regeneration (Low, Mid-Low) | Explosion Manipulation (Via Bomb Capsules of his Osprey), Stealth Mastery (His Jeep can be easily hidden at night or in dark areas.) Attack Potency: Athlete Level, Wall Level to Building Level (He Currently As a Rocket Propelled Grenade Launcher, and a High-Calibre two-Hand Cannon, Both can shred Down a building with ease | His Jeep can Easily break through a wall, and his Vertigo Osprey can shred down a tall building when releasing its bombs from the Drop-Capsule.) Speed: Athletic Human to Peak Human Travel, Reaction and Attack Speed, Superhuman Combat Speed Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Athlete Class (Semi-Crushed an Undercover Indian Scammer’s Skull with ease, Beat down Dozens of Mad Bikers in nearly a minute), Wall Level to Building Level (Few Of his weapons and vehicles can destroy a Large Wall or building immediately) Durability: Likely Wall Level to Small Building Level (He got rapidly punched and kicked by lots of Exposed Indian Scammers he shrugged it off, he survived a small explosion directly next to him, he got stabbed in the back (Literally, not metaphorically) And the knife damaged his heart slightly but either way he some just shrugged it off.) Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard Melee Range, Tens Of Meters to Hundreds Of Meters with his Weapons. Intelligence: Average (Even Though he is skilled with elaborate plans, his intelligence with Everyday Stuff is comparable to that of an average human being, as such he is not really Skilled at Hacking which can really disrupt heists or missions) Standard Equipment: Hunting Machete, Glock 18, RPGL, High-Calibre Two-handed Semi-Auto-cannon, M48 rifle, Modified Flamethrower, Jeep Wrangler, V-22 Osprey, Mini Uzi Weakness: None Notable Others Notable Victories Notable Losses Inconclusive Matches Category:SuperNatural Category:Humans Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Weapon Masters Category:Fire Users Category:Immortal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users